


Costume

by Dragonna



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby est malade et Djidane doit la remplaçer sur scène. Le problème c'est qu'il ne veut pas à cause du costume, affreux selon lui. Les autres arriveront-ils à le décrocher du plafond avant le début de la représentation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costume

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas la créatrice du jeu, je ne possède pas les personnages, je ne fais qu'écrire une histoire!
> 
> Genre: Surtout de l'humour!
> 
> Paring: Y en a pas...
> 
> Personnages: Les Tantalas (cela comprend Djidane bien évidement)

C'était un soir de représentation comme les autres....ou presque.

 «NON JE REFUSE, VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS M'OBLIGER!» Glapit Djidane, suspendu à une poutre du plafond à la fois par les pieds, les mains et la queue au cas ou quelqu'un tenterait de le décrocher de là par la force. Peu de risques toutefois il était trop haut et se déplacait dès que quelqu'un approchait une chaise.

Bach tendit le poing vers lui, un air agacé au visage «Gamin ne me fais pas perdre mon temps!» La petite frimousse encadrée de mèches blondes ne l'attendrissait absolument pas, car le petit bonhomme était le seul capable d'accomplir la "mission".

«Djidi fais pas l'enfant et descend!» tenta un rouquin sous le regard menaçant de son boss, mais d'un ton peu convainquant tout de même. Il le plaignait et avait aussi, paradoxalement, envie d'exploser de rire.

Le génome n'eut qu'un courte hésitation, baissant ses yeux bleutés vers son meilleur ami avant de répondre un peu précipitamment :«Non!» Il avait bien vu que l'autre n'attendait que ça pour se marrer. _Traître va!_

Markus soupira «Djidane, s'il te plaît...je veux dire, on peut pas annuler tu sais? Pas le jour même de la représentation je veux dire!» Il avait un peu de peine pour lui quand même, le bouille du blondinet le faisait totalement fondre le "grand frère" qu'il était (y a des choses qui ne changeraient jamais) «Et puis t'es le seul, je veux dire, le seul qui puisse prendre un rôle puisque tu n'en avais pas pour cette fois.» En effet un vol était prévu et Djidane devait y aller pendant que tout le monde était pris par la pièce mais un changement de dernière minute avait fait annulé le vol puisqu'un des acteurs était malade et qu'il devait être remplacé.

«T'as qu'à prendre ma place et je prendrais la tienne!» répliqua d'un air boudeur le gamin de 11 ans en se laissant tomber la tête en bas, seulement retenu par la queue.

 «C'est pas possible, je veux dire...j'ai déjà un rôle! Et je connais pas celui que tu dois prendre!» Il eut un sourire presque moqueur et rajouta «Et puis je ne serais pas du tout convainquant!»

Djidane gonfla les joues de colère, rosissant 'adorablement' et tourna son regard vers le garçon de 12 ans aux cheveux roux qui était son meilleur ami. «Et Frank? Il pourrait prendre ce rôle, et moi je prendrais le sien! Je les connais tous à force de vous avoir regardé répéter!»

_Haussement de sourcil septique de l'assistance._

Cinna toussota et répondit «Il zera pas convainquant non plus ze penzes!» Il n'osait pas faire référence aux cicatrices du garçon qui ne pouvaient pas disparaître totalement sous un maquillage, surtout à une période aussi chaude de l'année. Même si elles n'enlevaient rien à son 'charme' comme disait Ruby, des personnes plus critiques pouvaient avoir une vision différentes. Sur un homme ça passait mais sur une 'femme' (même dans une pièce de théâtre), beaucoup moins.

Le roux secoua la tête et intervint, mettant fin au malaise «Ca ne marchera pas Djidi et tu le sais très bien!

\- Ben pourquoi pas? Tu es très beau!» La sincérité désarmante dans la voix du blond était touchante et réussit à attendrir tous les autres, surtout le concerné par la phrase.

Mais Bach se reprit rapidement «Mais pas d'histoire! C'est toi qui jouera le rôle principal féminin! Tu as prouvé que tu connaissais toutes les répliques par cœur. Ruby est malade et ne peux pas assurer son rôle ce soir donc tu vas prendre sa place! Tu es encore assez fin pour être convainquant! Et assez mignon aussi!

\- Je veux pas porter de robe!» s'exclama enfin le jeune voleur d'un air furieux faisant exploser de rire tout le monde, sauf leur chef.

«Gamin je te donnes 5 secondes pour descendre et après ça va chauffer...Trois...Deux...»

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer Ruby qui fixa tout le monde avec agacement. «Au cas où vous l'auriez oubliez, je suis malade et j'aimerais me reposer!» Elle foudroya le roux du regard, comme si c'était sa faute. Ce qui était quand même un peu le cas puisqu'il avait oublié de lui apporter une potion pour dormir, potion qu'il avait d'ailleurs oublié d'aller acheter. «C'est quoi le problème?» demanda t'elle, posant les mains sur ses hanches.

Markus toussota et répondit «C'est Djidane, je veux dire... le chef lui a filé ton rôle et il est pas content!»

Djidane lança un regard suppliant à un potentiel soutient «La robe est rose Ruby!» Sa voix piteuse fit ricaner les autres, qui étaient véritablement impatients de le voir dans cette tenue.

Les yeux de l'actrice s'adoucirent devant cette petite moue adorable et elle s'approcha, repoussant Bach délicatement en faisant cela. «Je suis d'accord, elle est affreuse, il y a trop de dentelles et elle est trop décoltée et surtout trop fendue!» Bach marmonna quelque chose à propos d'une robe qui (lui) avait coûté très chère et Ruby lui répondit qu'elle ne le laisserait plus acheter les nouveaux costumes. Puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers le blond. «Je te propose un truc gamin! On va aller tout le deux fouiller la garde-robe où sont rangés les costumes et on devrait trouver une robe convenable...mieux que la rose en tout cas! Tu va tous les souffler!»

Hésitation du génome qui la fixa, comme pour être certain que ce n'était pas un piège. «...» Ses yeux bleus ne la quittaient pas, semblant chercher ce qui le convaincrait qu'il devait resté percher.

Ruby lui fit un sourire presque maternelle et continua «Et je te préparerais ton gâteau préféré si tu réussis à faire mieux que moi!»

A la surprise générale, le gamin se laissa tomber au sol devant son amie, atterrissant souplement sur ses pieds. Puis il croisa les bras derrière sa tête «D'accord!»

Dans un petit rire doux, bien que coupé par une légère toux, Ruby entraina Djidane vers la pièce adjacente où étaient entreposés les costumes. Les autres restèrent sur place, quelque peu stupéfaits par la tournure de la situation. Ruby venait de réaliser en quelques minutes ce qu'ils tentaient désespérément de faire depuis 2 heures.

_Ruby: 1 Bach: 0_


End file.
